Midnight
by Sweet Songstress
Summary: It's the only time she can be alone, the same goes for him. They're about to find out how wrong they are.
1. Tale of Two Insomniacs

Midnight

PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the wonderful J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter One – Tale of Two Insomniacs

Ginny sat at her window gazing up at the dark sky, stars sprinkled as far as the eye could see. The moon had just begun to wane, and a storm was ending, a few raindrops still hitting the glass. She quietly stood; tip toeing gingerly across the wooden floor trying her best not the wake the sleeping Hermione. As she made her way through the kitchen she could hear her parents talking in the living room.

When she had escaped to the freedom of the yard she made her way to a large tree not far from the Burrow. The small sliver of the moon lighted her way to the well-worn patch of grass beneath the tree. What seemed to be hours, but could've only been minutes passed by slowly as she thought of returning to Hogwarts the next day. Suddenly, her concentration was broken.

"Ginny?" She turned her head sharply to see a nightgown clad Hermione standing in front of her with her lighted wand.

"Oh, you scared me." Ginny replied standing and brushing off her dressing gown.

"What are you doing out here this time of night? I was really worried when I woke up and you weren't there. Come on, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I was just thinking that's all. Alright, I think I'm ready to go to bed now." The two returned to Ginny's bedroom silently, the last words spoken between them a quick 'goodnight'. Ginny fell asleep almost instantly and soon was being awoken by rays of light shining through the glass windowpanes.

Breakfast was chaotic, Ginny and Ron were going through their trunks to make sure they had all of their things. This took them so long they were almost late for the train again, not that this was surprising.

He couldn't sleep again. In the past week he had gotten about two hours of sleep. His mother had even come out of her hard, cold shell long enough to ask him if he was all right. But it never lasted long. It was the way she and his father were raised, as he was now. There wasn't abuse, just empty, loveless relationships. Not that he, Draco Malfoy, cared about love or anything like it.

For the eighth night in a row, Draco rose from his bed to walk the halls of Malfoy Manor. The portraits of his ancestors woke with the light from his wand, swearing at him and returning to sleep. After a few minutes he had made it outside to the garden, taking a seat on one of the stone benches.

"Mon dieu Draco! What are you doing up this late?" His cousin Amina LeStrange from France was standing in front of him. He must've forgotten to be careful going past her room; he had found that she was a very light sleeper in the month she'd been there.

"I'm sorry Amina, I couldn't sleep." She sat down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything ok? You can tell me if it's not." Amina placed a strand of her long black hair behind her ear, looking at him curiously.

"No, it's all right. I think I'll try and get to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bonne nuit." She kissed him on the cheek, leaving him alone outside. Once she had gone, he went to his room and for the first time in weeks, slept all night.

In the morning Draco, Amina, Narcissa, and Lucius ate breakfast together in silence as usual. The older couple took them to Diagon Alley for going away gifts. Amina refused to let them buy her anything, but Draco received a new set of eagle quills. Once they were aboard the train, his parents left for home and they had nothing to do but wait for eleven o'clock to come.

Five minutes before the train was scheduled to leave, the cousins noticed two redheads and two brunettes running toward the train.

"The Weasleys."

"Who?" Draco began to explain the blood traitors, the mudblood and the boy who had to bloody live. The rest of the ride was silent because after a lack of conversation Amina fell asleep and he had to be careful not to wake her thought every now and then she mumbled a French curse. It was going to be a long year.

So that's it for the first chapter. Please tell me what you think, it would be great! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.


	2. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and like characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I just like playing with them.

Chapter Two – Welcome Back

The rumbling and squealing of the train coming to a stop woke Ginny from her short nap. Hermione was sitting across from her, reading their new Defense Against the Dark Arts book, Ron and Harry nowhere to be seen.

"You should hurry up and change, Luna said she'd meet you outside the train." With this she slid the book into her bag and after smoothing her skirt, left her alone in the compartment.

She quickly changed into her uniform, and went to meet Luna outside the train. This time when they arrived at the carriages she could see the thestrals.

"Amina, you need to put o your uniform. We're almost there." Draco shook her awake causing her to hit him and fell to the floor with a curse.

"Merde, you scared me." She picked herself up taking the bag to go change her clothes. Amina returned a few minutes later, the train coming to a stop just as she opened the sliding door, causing her to fall once more.

"Nice Grace." Draco extended his hand, pulling her to a standing position again and led the way out of the train. All second years and above took the carriages to the castle while the first years were led across the lake by Hagrid.

"This is not as fine as Beauxbatons but I'm sure I can manage. Aunt Marie attended school here, she told my cousin Facal and I that there's even a ghost for a teacher!" Amina went on and on about the things she'd heard as they made their way to the Great Hall only to be hushed by Professor Dumbledore a few minutes later.

Ginny and Luna chatted about the summer occurrences throughout the carriage ride. When they reached the Great Hall the two separated and Ginny took a seat with her roommates. The new students were sorted into their houses including a girl in her year transferring from Beauxbatons. The girl, whose name she found to be Amina LeStrange was sorted into Slytherin and took a seat next to Draco Malfoy.

After the feast they headed to the Gryffindor Common Room for the night. Once again she was plagued by sleeplessness and after lying awake in bed for almost an hour she left through the common room to take a walk outside.

There was already a light fog rising from the lake leaving dew on the grass. Just as she approached the tree she had planned to sit under, Ginny heard a voice ask:

"Who's there?"

Draco and Amina had parted in the common room, and he went to make sure all his things were in his dorm room. His roommates fell asleep one by one, soon leaving him alone. Since there was no chance he could wake Amina he left the dungeons for a walk.

Once he had snuck outside he took a seat underneath a tree by the lake. He sat there so long he watched the fog rise from the water. Suddenly he looked up to see someone walking towards him. By instinct he said:

"Who's there?"

"Malfoy? What are you doing out here?" Ginny demanded as she pulled her dressing gown tighter around her.

"I could ask you the same thing. Let's discuss detention now, because I think you're in for a whole lot of it." He stood from the now dewy grass with a smirk, taking a few steps towards her.

"We should as both of us are prefects. Or we could just forget this whole encounter ever happened." Ginny put her hands on her hips, smiling up at him while he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I suppose you're right. If that's how we're going to handle this then I have to say goodnight." As he walked away from her he stopped and looked back, "Get to bed Weasley!" With a sigh she started back to the castle as well.

When Ginny made it back to her dorm room she stopped to think of her encounter with bloody Draco Malfoy. Damn she hoped it never happened again.


	3. Forming Habits

Midnight

I didn't know how short the chapters were until I posted this so I'm making sure they're longer now. Sorry I forgot the translations, Mon dieu means My God, Bonne Nuit means Goodnight, and Merde means shit or damn.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope you're enjoying this.

I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update I've just been so busy with Christmas break, I saw tons of my relatives, most of them I hadn't seen since September, and now I just finished semester exams and I've been working on the play in theatre and on our choreography and music in Show Choir. I will be trying to update more often, don't give up on me!

Chapter Three – Forming Habits

Draco had slept surprisingly well since his encounter with the Weasley girl two weeks or so ago, he couldn't remember her first name but who really cared. Amina was adjusting to Hogwarts extremely well although she was often cold and complained of Professor Snape giving her strange looks every now and then. It was probably nothing he had told her, the professor could be a little funny acting sometimes.

His father had written him to congratulate him on his grades, he was actually ahead of the mudblood this year, but Draco had a horrible feeling this wouldn't last long. After he finished his Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts essays he changed clothes and headed outside to the Quidditch Pitch for practice. He had been practicing all summer and was confident he would actually be able to win in the first game next month.

As practice went on he couldn't help but notice Amina up in the Gryffindor stands with the Weasley girl whose name he still couldn't remember. After practice had ended he headed over to the stands, hoping he wouldn't find out they were friends.

"Thanks for the transfiguration help, Ginny, I'm a little rusty and Grandmother would be furious if I fell behind. I was second in my class at Beauxbatons you know." Ginny nodded as she spoke, she was still putting the finishing touches on her Potions essay and couldn't help but not catch anything the French girl had said.

"Amina, what are you doing with her?" Both of them looked up to see an obviously disgruntled Draco Malfoy. Before Ginny could repeat any smart-ass remarks she'd picked up from the twins Amina spoke.

"Ginny was just helping me with my assignments, Draco, she's brilliant. We have Potions and Transfiguration together, no need to get worked up." Ginny blushed from the compliment, but a glare from Draco's direction wiped the smile off her face.

"So, the mudblood's passed her knowledge onto you? Will you be the brains of the next Dream Team?" He smirked thinking he had managed to bring her down by insulting Hermione, but Amina obviously wasn't happy with his behavior. Draco was shocked when his cousin shot up from her seat and slapped him hard across the face.

"Leave her alone Draco, I'm tired of this whole mudblood thing. Come on Ginny, let's go to dinner."

Amina didn't sit with him at dinner and the only thing she said to him back in the dungeons was goodnight. He finally decided to go to bed but found he was unable to sleep again. He had found that his late night walks helped him sleep for at least a few nights afterwards.

Out in the corridors he saw a figure step out of one of the portraits and wanting to do his duties as Prefect, he decided to follow. As he got closer he could see a mess of long red hair, this giving away the identity of the girl. She stopped suddenly, startling him but he quickly regained his composure.

"Why are you following me, Malfoy?" She asked in an obviously annoyed voice, then turning around slowly to see him.

"How did you know it was me?"

"If I tell you I'd have to kill you." He shrugged and started to walk away, "I'm kidding, I saw you in the mirror right there." She pointed to their right and he saw the extremely large mirror he had somehow never noticed before.

"I never knew that was there." Ginny laughed at him, rolling her eyes. It was strange how all he could notice was her, very strange indeed.

"That's surprising, I thought you would've known the exact location of every mirror in the castle so you could check your makeup at any given time." Who would've thought to say he wore makeup? He knew his mother had books of charms for the like but he had never taken any interest of course.

"Me wear makeup?"

"I was talking about concealing charms actually. I've heard Pansy can be a little wild sometimes." He knew those stories were still going around even though he had officially ended his relationship with Pansy at the end of his fifth year. Some of them were true, the ones about her staying in his room until all hours of the morning were. One he was not so proud of were the ones about Pansy magically inducing miscarriages every few months. Sure he had gone that far with her before, but not as often as that. He knew she cheated on him and vice versa. It had been the perfect relationship, so what went wrong?

"I'm not with her anymore. How would you know about those sorts of charms, finally get your break with Potter?" Her dark brown eyes widened and she took a deep breath.

"Well, just like you've ended things with your harlot, I got over my silly crush on Harry my third year. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to bed." She turned to walk in the direction she had come from, but Draco wasn't done with her just yet.

"I don't think we're done here, Weasley."

"Yes we are, now let me go to bed!"

"Thanks for the invitation, should I come with you now or would you like to give me the password so I can sneak in later?" She walked back to him, and just when he thought she was going to degrade him again her hand hit his cheek with burning force. That was going to leave a mark.

"How dare you! Next time you talk to me you can count on me hitting you again. Or maybe you'd like to visit with the bat bogies again? I'm sure that can be arranged." Ginny didn't give him time to reply, running off to Gryffindor Tower without another word.

"So, I heard you and Draco had another interlude last night." Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by the French accent and books hitting her table in the library. Amina had taken a seat across from her, and was busy pulling her long dark hair into a ponytail.

"An interlude? Try parley."

"Old French for a discussion between enemies. You have a nice vocabulary." Ginny rolled her eyes and attempted to go back to studying. "I don't understand why the two of you have to hate one another like you do. Do you realize that the only time he gets a good night's sleep is after he talks to you? I think the blessed is more like it."

Amina then disappeared between the bookshelves, leaving Ginny to ponder her words. The only thing she knew for sure is that one of them had to be going crazy. It was strange knowing that he only slept after seeing her, because she could only sleep after seeing him. They were each other's weakness, and it could easily destroy them both.


End file.
